1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for alternately expressing a color-memorizing photochromic function in a toy element, and an alternately color-memorizing photochromic toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As toys which change color, thermochromic toys which use thermochromic materials and photochromic toys that use photochromic materials are conventionally known.
As the aforementioned thermochromic toy, doll toys, bath toys and the like which change color by the application of heating or cooling means (e.g., hair dryer, temperature of a bath, cool water and the like) have been on the commodity market.
On the other hand, the photochromic toy does not require heating or cooling means, but uses a photochromic material which changes color by the irradiation of sunlight, so that it has an advantage in that babies and the like can use it easily and safely in color-changing play, and several proposals have been disclosed (e.g., see JP-A-58-141172, JP-A-4-24040, JP-UM-A-60-171498, JP-UM-A-63-169199 and JP-UM-A-6-57398)